A Pair Of Brown Eyes
by x-EmilyTennant-x
Summary: post doomsday, the doctor is missing Rose.. the TARDIS takes him somewhere unexpected and he is reunited with someone... 10rose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

It was Christmas Eve and the Doctor was sitting alone in the TARDIS. He closed his eyes and pictured her face.

"Oh, Rose," he whispered. "I miss you so much."

Slowly, he stood up and wandered over to the controls, fiddling with a few random buttons. This was his first Christmas alone since he'd met Rose Tyler, and he wasn't enjoying it. He had spent the day moping around the TARDIS, remembering all the times they had shared together. Why did he have to lose her? He slammed his fist down on the console, then winced in pain. The doctor sighed loudly before turning away and wandering aimlessly around the TARDIS.

Eventually the Doctor stopped outside the room that had belonged to Rose. He placed his hand on the doorknob, but then stepped backwards. He hadn't been in there since he last saw Rose, and he knew it would be too painful to go in there with all the reminders of her.

All of a sudden, the TARDIS started humming and whirring, and the Doctor rushed back to the control room. He stared at the main console and saw that the TARDIS was preparing to go somewhere of its own accord.

"What the hell.." muttered the Doctor as the TARDIS shuddered. He shrugged and sat down; he didn't care where he went now that he didn't have Rose by his side. Soon the TARDIS was still, and the Doctor opened the doors and looked out. He gasped when he saw where the TARDIS had brought him.

He turned to grab his long brown coat and put it on before stepping out into the snow. His feet crunched into the snow with each slow step, and a few flakes floated listlessly from the sky, some settling in his tousled brown hair. The Doctor stopped and looked up at the Eiffel Tower, stretching towards the sky in front of him. He smiled sadly, wishing Rose was beside him holding his hand.

The Doctor stood there, staring up at the Eiffel Tower for ages, not noticing time flying past him. He eventually realised that he was shivering from the cold and turned back to where he had left the TARDIS, only to see that it was gone. The Doctor's jaw dropped and he broke into a run, looking around him for a glimpse of the TARDIS. He couldn't see it anywhere.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself and kicked angrily at a lump of snow on the ground in front of him. He stood there for a moment, deciding what to do, then headed off to find a hotel; he would search for the TARDIS tomorrow.

When the Doctor finally found a hotel with a vacancy, he booked a small room and lay down on the bed. He was still shivering from the cold, so he wandered into the small bathroom and had a hot shower. He stood in the shower for about half an hour, letting the hot water run down his body, heating him physically, but leaving his heart cold as the snow outside. The Doctor dried himself off, then staggered into bed. Eventually he fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of Rose.

The next morning, Christmas Day, the Doctor woke up feeling a lot more positive about the day ahead. He quickly got dressed and headed outside to find the TARDIS. He started by slowly wandering the streets, looking down every alley he passed, but had no luck.

"Stupid blasted machine," he muttered angrily after hours of hopeless searching. Then the Doctor looked up and what he saw made his hearts skip a beat. There, in front of him, was a building that looked exactly like the Torchwood building.

"Oh my God," the Doctor whispered to himself, then ran to the door. He slipped in and found no one in sight; the place seemed deserted. The Doctor turned and began heading up a flight of stairs.

When he reached the third floor, a door to the left caught his eye. It was a large red door with a silver metal handle, and a sign hanging from it saying: Authorized Personnel Only.

The Doctor shrugged; he had never been one for following rules. He walked over to the door and tried the handle. Not surprisingly, it was locked. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at the lock. The lock clicked open, and he shoved the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket before opening the door. As the door slowly swung open, the Doctor gasped at what was revealed to him. The room he was now standing in was rather large and rectangle, with pure white walls, a shimmering golden floor and one window on the other side. Right beside that window stood the Doctor's beloved TARDIS.

The Doctor walked quickly over to the TARDIS and ran his hand lovingly along the rough wood of the doors. All of a sudden, the door behind him slammed and he spun around to see that he was shut inside the room. He jogged back over to the door and pulled it, but it was locked. He went for his sonic screwdriver again but this time it didn't work; the door had been deadlocked from the outside.

"What on Gallifrey..." murmured the Doctor as he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. He turned and wandered back over to his TARDIS and tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. The Doctor was beginning to get worried, but that was only the start of things. The Doctor spun around as he heard the lock to the door click and it opened, revealing the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway.

"_Bonjour_," the man said as he stepped into the room with the Doctor. "You appear to be... lost." The man said the last word with such contempt that the Doctor actually took a step back.

"Um, yes," he started, then swallowed. The man stared at him from narrowed dark eyes, and the Doctor spoke again. "Where am I? And what is this place?"

"Why, Doctor," the man asked in mock astonishment. "You mean to tell me that you didn't come here on purpose?"

"How do you know my name?" the Doctor demanded. The man stepped closer and the Doctor realised that he was very tall, and was dressed entirely in black. The man smiled, looking perfectly evil.

"Doctor, we've been waiting. We knew you would find a way to come back to our parallel universe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"What?!" cried the Doctor. "What do you mean, parallel universe? How did I get through to here?!"

"You tell me," the man answered with a shrug. "Now, come with me."

"I don't go with anyone until I know who they are and why they want me," answered the Doctor. The man glared at him.

"I work for Torchwood," he answered. "And we need your help with something very important."

"What is it?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"I'm not authorised to tell you," the man said as he turned and walked quickly towards the door.

"Wait, what about my TARDIS?" asked the Doctor. The man rolled his eyes.

"It will stay here until you have helped us with what we need, now hurry." The Doctor took one last look at his TARDIS, then followed the man out of the door.

The Doctor followed the man into what appeared to be an elevator, but there was a screen inside and what looked like the keyboard from a computer attached to the wall. The man pressed a few buttons and the lift began to shake. The Doctor held onto a rail on the side of the wall, while the man stood there calmly, obviously used to this form of transport.

"Sorry," the Doctor asked. "But can I ask what your name is?" The man looked him up and down before answering.

"Jacque," the man answered quietly. "And you, Doctor? You are just known as the Doctor?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, nodding slightly. "So where are we going then? Torchwood?"

"Indeed," Jacque answered with a wry smile. "And here we are."

The lift was now still, and the door slid open to reveal an office full of people sitting at desks, typing on computers. Jacque stepped out of the lift and the Doctor followed him down a hallway. None of the people even glanced at them as they walked quickly towards a staircase. Jacque jogged up the stairs and the Doctor hurried along behind him, not knowing what to expect.

Finally Jacque stopped outside a large white door and knocked three times before entering. The Doctor followed him in and saw several people standing in white lab jackets around an old wooden wardrobe.

"Any progress?" Jacque asked the man nearest to them. The man pushed his glasses up his nose before shaking his head.

"Same as when you left," he answered. Jacque nodded.

"So, that's the Doctor then, is it?" asked a red-headed girl from the other side of the wardrobe. She was holding a clipboard and staring at the Doctor intently. She only looked about seventeen years old, quite young to be working at a place like Torchwood, the Doctor thought.

"That's me alright," answered the Doctor with a half-hearted smile. The girl smiled back broadly.

"Good to meet you at last Doctor. We've heard a lot about you."

"Enough chit-chat," interrupted Jacque. "You have a job to do Doctor."

"And what is that job, can I ask?" ventured the Doctor. The man with the glasses laughed.

"It's to do with this here contraption," the man said, motioning towards the wardrobe. "It just appeared one day in the middle of London Bridge, causing quite a ruckus for the cars!" The man chuckled to himself, as though it was the most amusing thing that had ever happened.

"We believe it is something alien," Jacque continued. "But we can't figure out what it is. We were hoping you could help us Doctor." The Doctor sighed heavily.

"You know, this isn't exactly how I pictured spending my Christmas," he muttered grumpily as he wandered over to the wardrobe, running his hand softly across the rough wood. He yelped when a splinter lodged into his finger, and he cursed under his breath.

The man with the glasses chuckled again which made the Doctor feel highly frustrated. He tried to open the doors to the wardrobe but they stayed put.

"We've tried everything to get those doors open Doctor," piped up the red-headed girl. "That's why we had to get you, it seems almost impossible that they'll open!"

"I see," murmured the Doctor. "What's your name?"

"Gemma," the girl answered. She was smiling shyly at the Doctor and he suddenly felt a bit self conscious.

"Um, right," he said as he ran a hand through his hair quickly. "Well, Gemma, can you possibly get me a glass of water?" She nodded and ran out the door. The Doctor sighed in relief, before turning back to the wardrobe. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the wardrobe. He froze in shock.

"What the..." he started whilst letting his hand drop to his side. "But that's impossible!" he cried.

"What?" asked Jacque. "What is it?" The Doctor shook his head slowly and stepped back. Then he spun around and ran straight into Gemma. The glass of water she was holding spilt down the front of the Doctor's pin-striped suit.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Gemma yelped. She sat the now empty glass down on the floor then pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to the Doctor. He couldn't help but smile as he attempted to dry the front of his suit; the poor girl looked so upset.

"It doesn't matter," the Doctor said to her as he handed back the handkerchief. "That was my fault, I should be more careful." Gemma smiled gratefully at him, and the Doctor momentarily forgot what he had just discovered. But then the man with the glasses spoke up.

"Doctor?" he asked. "What have you worked out?" The Doctor turned back to the man and took a deep breath.

"It's a TARDIS," the Doctor said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Jacque looked puzzled.

"But.." he started, but the Doctor cut him off.

"I don't know how or why, it just is," he answered firmly.

"Well how do we get into it?" the man with the glasses asked.

"Stan!" cried Gemma suddenly, causing the Doctor to jump. "Can't you see the Doctor is obviously as confused as us? Give him time to think!"

"Ha!" laughed Jacque. "Gemma has a crush on the Doctor!" Gemma blushed a deep shade of red.

"Don't be silly," she said, and made herself busy looking at the wardrobe. The Doctor couldn't help but grin. He winked at Jacque and Stan before stepping over to Gemma.

"Aw, don't listen to them, Gem," he said as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "You don't have a crush on me, do you Gem?" He looked at her closely and saw she was blushing furiously now. The Doctor chuckled before wandering back over to Stan and Jacque.

"Well, it's definitely a TARDIS," the Doctor said. "No doubt about it. And back to your question on how to get in, I have no idea." They stood there silently, each thinking their own thoughts. The Doctor's mind began to wander to thoughts of Rose. She worked here, at Torchwood, on this parallel universe. He had to find her.

Then the Doctor's thoughts strayed back to the TARDIS that was sitting right in front of him.

"How can there be a TARDIS?" he muttered to himself. "How can that be? And how do we open it?" He began pacing back and forth, deep in thought, when he had an idea. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out and pressed it at the handles.

"Nope," he murmured as he tried the doors again, but they stayed shut tight. "Stupid thing should open for me, I'm a Time Lord!" The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh and kicked the wardrobe in frustration; the doors popped open.

"Oh," the Doctor said. Then he stepped forwards and looked inside. The others followed behind him and gasped in admiration at the sight before them.

"It's so big," murmured Gemma quietly and the Doctor nodded.

He stepped inside and the others went to follow, but the Doctor motioned for them to stay put. He looked around him in awe of what he was seeing. It looked different to the inside of his TARDIS; the walls, ceiling and floor were all made of a silvery metal and the controls in the middle were set out differently.

"Wait there," the Doctor called out to the others who were peering into the TARDIS in fascination.

The Doctor turned towards a corridor and jogged along it. There were several large metal doors on either side of the corridor. There were more corridors branching off in every direction, so the Doctor decided to head back before he got lost. He climbed back out of the TARDIS and grinned at the three people standing in front of him, mouths open in shock.

"It looks amazing in there!" said Stan.

"Oh, that it is!" answered the Doctor. "But I would like to know how there could be another TARDIS and I never noticed it before."

"Well, you're the genius," said Jacque. "You should be able to figure it out." The Doctor remained silent for a moment.

"Right, I'm going to have a fiddle around with the controls, see if I can find out where it's been all this time," the Doctor said. "Just wait up here, I won't be long."

The Doctor jumped back into the TARDIS and headed over to the main console. He gazed at the screen in front of him, but it was blank. He began playing around with some buttons and levers, concentrating hard. Nothing seemed to work; the TARDIS may as well have been dead. Outside the TARDIS, he heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps as another person entered the room. Then an extremely familiar voice began to speak.

"I've got the files you wanted," the female voice said, echoing around the room and carrying down inside the TARDIS.

"Ah, thank you Rose," the Doctor heard Stan answer.

And the Doctor's hearts skipped a beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

The Doctor heard the footsteps heading back to the door and he dived out of the TARDIS.

"ROSE!" he screamed, breathing heavily. Rose spun around and stared at the Doctor, her mouth falling open.

"Doctor?" she whispered, tears forming in her brown eyes. He grinned and ran towards her. Her face broke into a smile and she ran to him. The Doctor swept her up in his arms and he held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" she asked with a laugh. The Doctor grinned.

"I honestly don't know!" he replied as he softly stroked her blonde hair. "I was sort of kidnapped, you could say." Rose laughed, and the Doctor felt his tears of joy mixing with hers. Suddenly, the Doctor pulled away from Rose. He looked deep into her eyes and held tightly onto her shoulders.

"When I last spoke to you, that time on the beach," the Doctor said softly. "There was something I was trying to tell you, but I ran out of time, so I'll say it now." He took a deep breath.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

"I love you too, Doctor," she said with a smile. Then the Doctor pulled her back into his arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that until they could hardly breathe, never wanting to lose each other again.

But their moment was ruined by a loud beeping sound. Jacque looked at the watch on his wrist and frowned.

"Doctor, it seems that the hole you came through is going to close in ten minutes. If you intend to go back to your universe, you have to hurry. The TARDIS?"

"It's most likely been floating around Time and Space for years before it's finally conked out and landed on Earth. No use for it so you can do what you like with it."

The Doctor turned back to look at Rose and could see she was torn.

"Rose," the Doctor said softly. "I never want to be apart from you again, but I have to go back." Rose nodded. "Will you come with me?"

"Doctor," Rose started. "I don't know if I can. I have a whole new life here with Mum, Dad, Mickey and my baby brother." Tears were slowly trickling down her face and the Doctor knew there were tears running down his also. He nodded sadly.

"Well, I suppose I should be going then," he said quietly, stroking her cheek. He felt as though his hearts were breaking. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" asked Rose as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. The Doctor smiled sadly.

"If I'll die and regenerate from broken hearts." Rose wrapped her arms tightly around the Doctor's neck.

"You'll be fine," she whispered. "You were alone before me, and you managed when you lost me."

"But that was different," the Doctor argued. "Before I met you, I didn't know such an amazing, beautiful woman existed. Now though, I guess I was clinging onto some hope of finding you again. And I did. But now I have to carry on, knowing I'll never again have you by side."

"Oh Doctor," Rose sobbed. "I'm so sorry." The Doctor nodded.

"Goodbye Rose," he said softly. "I'll never forget you." Then he turned and walked away from her.

Rose felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Just at that moment, Pete Tyler walked through the door.

"Doctor?" he cried incredulously and the Doctor turned back around to face him. His eyes were red from the tears he was unable to hold back.

"Hey Pete," he said, trying to smile. "I was just leaving, gotta get back to my universe before the gap closes and I'm stuck."

"Oh, and you thought you'd leave without saying goodbye, eh?" Pete grinned and put his arm around Rose's shoulder. "How long have you got?"

"About six minutes," the Doctor answered sadly. "So I've really got to run. Great to see you, say hi to Jackie and the rest." Then the Doctor stepped past them and out of the door.

He walked quickly back to the elevator and stepped inside, wondering how to work it. Just as the doors were about to close, the Doctor heard Rose yelling out to him.

"Doctor, wait!" she screamed as she ran along the corridor. The Doctor stood between the doors so they couldn't close and Rose skidded to a halt in front of him, gasping for breath.

"Long time no see," the Doctor said with a wry smile.

"Doctor, when you said goodbye, I felt my heart break," she said. "And the only way that my heart will ever be whole again is to be with you. I love you." The Doctor didn't say anything for a moment.

"Rose, I love you too. But I want what is best for you."

"You are what's best for me!" Rose screamed hysterically and threw herself into the Doctor's arms. He held her tightly for a moment, before remembering he was in a hurry.

"Rose, we have to go now," he said urgently and she nodded, jumping into the lift beside him.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and hoped for the best. Moments later, the lift was still and they stepped out, side by side. The Doctor ran towards the big red door and Rose followed quickly. The door swung open and his TARDIS was still there. Rose grinned at the sight of the blue police box and followed the Doctor over to it. He tried the doors, and this time they opened. They stepped inside and the Doctor went straight over to the controls, pressing buttons and levers. Rose heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS dematerializing and she stroked the wall lovingly.

"Boy is it good to be back!" she cried and the Doctor grinned.

"Good to have you back," he replied and took her into his arms. "I missed you so much Rose."

"I missed you too," she said as he kissed her softly on the lips. "This has been the best Christmas ever."

---------------------------------------------


End file.
